


Fight Me

by lottacanis



Series: Fight [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:09:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5027899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lottacanis/pseuds/lottacanis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The meeting of Skye and Natasha and how things get a little out of hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a request for more after the positive response for On the Train.

Skye jogged past the train station for the second time in the last 5 minutes; certain she wasn’t being tailed by a physical person at least she ducked inside. Walking to the car park she couldn’t help but smile at the sight of the shabby, old van. Quickly scanning around and under the vehicle she unlocked the back door, looking inside before stepping in. She held her gun up as she closed the door walking through to the driver's compartment. Despite all of her precautions the most dangerous part was still to go, actually getting the van - which was older than she was- to start. To her relief it started as smoothly as you would expect for something so old, and pleasantly didn’t blow up as she moved off down the ramp of the carpark without any other problems.

Pulling up just outside the Dojo she climbed into the back to change into her uniform and pack her face, so she no-longer looked like Skye. It was easy enough to pull on the wig before she entered, she allowed herself to do so in this situation as it mainly involved kicks and let her completely change her hair, she quite liked the short hair although she was pretty sure she didn’t suit being a redhead. The physical changes had become part of her routine as she’d also been sneaking out to JuJitsu too once a week during 2 of the 3 sessions of ‘swimming’ she was allowed of off base to carry out. She would get picked up from the pool where she had ran to after her ‘swim’, which mostly just a shower. Sneaking out though apparently seemed to be working; May seemed to be content with the increase in her reaction time; her instructors at the clubs were also arranging for gradings during class times for her. Something she was especially grateful for as she was unable to do the extra sessions when they were normally held. It didn’t stop her being nervous though, particularly as one of them was today.

As Skye wandered in she noticed someone new in the corner of the room, however on closer inspection they weren't that new. The woman whose hair was a colour similar to the natural colour of her own was a second degree black belt. At first Skye thought she was acting as an instructor but oddly it turned out she wasn’t the instructor for the class or the the master in charge of the grading. She was actually grading with Skye, something that was definitely new as she was normally on her own. Although she did have to spar for her belt and it was handy someone was there to do it with; it didn't take a genius to work out that she was a novice in comparison and was likely to get her arse handed to her during the sparing due to experience alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys  
> Hope you enjoyed this, let me know what you think so far because there are more chapters to come.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Skye wandered into Jujitsu thinking about how she was thankful of the invention of coloured hairsprays, as well as the unusual colour of the uniforms of the club she attended; it meant it didn’t show when it rubbed off. The nature of being thrown around the floor and wresting meant it just wasn’t suitable to be wearing a wig. Her train of thought was broken as she noticed another high ranking mystery woman, the coincidence setting Skye’s teeth on edge. Something like this had never happened before, yet here it was twice in two days and unsurprising she didn’t believe in coincidences. This was clearly a different person, which if anything made matters worse as that meant they had a team. The woman was fatter in the face and breasts; her hair was also black plaited in a ponytail that reached down to her mid back, which was longer than the woman from the other night. This woman was also for all intents and purposes a functional mute, she spoke only once during introductions, to say she only appeared periodically as she was a Truck driver called Kate. Kate, as she called herself still put Skye on edge, her movements were fluid, too fluid for someone who sat on their arse all day in a truck.

As Skye crouched in front of Kate a flicker of movement caught her eye. The moment she saw a glint of light she dived directly into Kate, the unorthodox movement taking her completely off balance, but earning Skye a knee to the ribs. Kate's stance was hard enough to slow the movement that despite ending up on the floor, the weapon nicked Skye’s ribs, cutting through her uniform causing a trail of blood to notice immediately despite brown colour of the uniform. What supposed Skye more was Kate's response, taking something out of her trousers she threw it hard at the man in the doorway who gasped audibly, grabbing uselessly at the knife wedged in his chest bone as he fell backwards. Skye was already running grabbing her bag, she slung it onto her back, pulling out the pistol as soon as she was out of sight, holding the weapon in a defensive position as she ran, slowing to aim as she went round corners. Sticking to the shadows she ran back to her van as quickly as possible.

Skye parked hastily changing into her running leggings she pulled a hoody over the black top and before putting on her rucksack. Only when Skye arrived back at the pool did she check her side in the changing rooms. She knew she should've checked it sooner, but she needed to make sure she wasn’t in any danger first, and it clearly wasn’t too bad as the blood had only ran down to her knee. Getting in the shower she cursed quietly, she could put a dressing on it to get back to base unnoticed, but she was going to need stitches. Maybe it was time for that favour Jemma owed her.

* * *

 

  
Kate spun round the moment she saw the man fall; the girl who had knocked her out of the way of the knife had vanished along with the weapon. The only evidence of her being there was a solitary blood drop on the floor mat. Kate wiped it up with her sleeve, the woman had been in a hurry to leave for some reason and she wasn’t going to leave the only way to identify her on the floor. It pained her to think the woman who had fled had been hit at her expense at the very least she could get Stark to pay her health bill. How had they even known she would be here?

 


	3. Chapter 3

Skye knocked on the door of Fitzsimmon’s bunk, there was a rather loud thump before to her dismay a scarcely dressed Fitz opened the door.

“Oh, ummm Hi Fitz, i need to have a bit of a chat”

“Can i help with that at all?” Skye bit her lip, as much as Fitz could make her feel better, she was after the specific skill set of the other half of him to make her better.

“About personal stuff, Fitz . The kinda stuff you can only talk about with another girl”

“Oh” Fitz blushed slightly and turned to check something before a very disheveled and embarrassed looking Jemma appeared. Skye couldn’t help but grin at her and raise an eyebrow.

“Was Fitz using one of your other skill sets?” Jemma blushed and hit Skye who winced and hastily re-applied pressure to her side not wanting the blood to become visible on her trousers.

“If i did not owe you for even getting us two together, it’s true that i would not off left the room. That's what you were asking, yes?” Skye laughed a smile across her face.

“Well, right now it’s important enough to brave knocking on your door. But seriously, are you two ever going to stop having sex? You put rabbits to shame.” Jemma coughed and glared at her.

“We were play fighting, not having sex!” Skye raised her eyebrow and Jemma added quietly. “Mostly.”

 

 

Skye sat on the desk as Jemma locked the door. Once she was sure it was secure she took of her coat to show her now blood soaked shirt, complete with a hole in it when she moved her hand. Gemma gasped audibly.

“What the bloody hell happened Skye?” Skye tugged off her top, dropping it into the bag Jemma was holding so there wasn’t blood everywhere before she answered. Well aware she really must of spooked Jemma to get her that close to swearing.

“I don’t know i was in the gym and someone threw it at me and my sparring partner…”

“Wait, what? You said you went to swimming and meditation.” Gemma cut her off.

“I do… Occasionally… In the mornings” Skye gasped as Jemma swabbed her wound so that she could run trace and check for any toxins.

“What even did this to you…” Jemma mumbled as she began to clean the wound, whilst she getting another swab Skye leant down and pulled a decorated throwing knife out of her rucksack. Jemma choked when she turned round, watching Skye as she bit her lip.

“Well that explains how it was such a clean cut, so i will put some butterfly stitches in it. You’ll have to change the bandage after you sweat, shower, or every 8 hours if you can go that long without either. Come back in 36 and i'll check it ok?” Skye grunted softly her voice straining slightly as Jemma repeatedly poked at the wound on her side.

“Just don’t tell May. I’m going to work out who did it and why? Can you test the knife for any toxins etc. first?” Gemma nodded as that was already her plan.

“There isn’t  any point telling you to rest is there?”

“Nope” Skye smiled crookedly causing Jemma to shake her head in disbelief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any poor grammar and spelling. I've borrowed a laptop (as previously stated mine has died) and it has to go back tomorrow, I can edit later on my phone but I need to get it up so I can do that. I will edit as soon as possible. Thank you for your patience.


	4. Chapter 4

Skye walked down to the Gym after already having jogged on the treadmill for over fifteen minutes. To her shock, despite being unfashionably early, she wasn’t alone. A slender redhead stood in the corner of the roo practicing some sort of twist kick into the bag. She turned immediately stopping before Skye could work out exactly what she was practicing.

“Are you Skye” The woman spoke with an american accent but Skye couldn’t place where she was from. Skye simply blinked and stepped closer.

“Yes…” Skye kneeled onto the edge of the the sparing matt changing her shoes so she could spar without hurting her partner further than necessary.

“ Agent Romanoff. Im sparing with you instead of Agent May today” She walked even quieter than May; although she would if Skyes suspicions were correct about who she actually was.

“As in Natasha Romanov? because of we’re being formal it’s Agent Johnsson now” Agent Romanoff nodded.

Stepping onto the mat pressing her palms against her new opponent before stepping back into a stance. Skye swallowed, to say she was out of her depth was beyond an understatement right now; instead she took a deep breath steadying her heartbeat as she circled.

Lunging as she hit she aimed for Agent Romanoffs abdomen only to be blocked and have to duck as Agent Romanoff’s leg swung at her head. She flicked her leg viciously to the side narrowly missing Romanoff, who lunged grazing her with a front jab hand. Skye pulled her closer , aiming to throw her like she had practiced the other night. Only for Natasha to preempt the movement and spin though. Slamming Skye onto her back, she only just managed to break her fall. Not winded she rolled out of fall back onto her feet managing to graze Romanoff’s back with a back kick as she flipped over.

They sparred a few more punches before Romanoff kicked twisting in a dummy first. Skye stepped into the kick twisting so it scrapped up her body she sung her leg round taking Romanoff’s base leg from under her. Twisting round Romanoff lunged at Skye who dogged it, scrambling back into a stance she twisted round several kicks and lunges, taking most of the hits and only getting a few in return. Sidestepping one of Romanoff punches she drove her elbow into her arm muscles managing to get a sing arm round her neck she clung on as Romanoff flipped her over her back. Cushioning her fall ready to block and roll Romanoff with the force of her own attack. She blinked when it didn’t come.

Romanoff seemed frozen, until she snapped out of it pushing up Skyes top to reveal the blood saturated bandage on her side. The action caused Skye inturn to frees as it clicked how easily Romanoff had pre-empted her moves form a discipline she was not even supposed to be trained in. She’d spared against her the last two nights which was why her movements were so familiar and sh had managed to escape so many of her ‘surprise’ attacks. Before she had a chance to ask her not to say anything Agent Romanoff was bolt upright holding her hand out to help her up.  



	5. Chapter 5

“You need to get that sorted” Agent Romanoffs voice was quiet the first tinge of Russian in her accent Skye had heard yet her face betrayed nothing.

“Simmons tended to it but i think i’ve ripped off the stitches” Skye's voice dropped lower. “May doesn’t know”. Agent Romanoff nodded before taking Skye by the wrist and grabbing her back as she lead her down the corridor. To Skye’s surprise she ended up in Agent Romanoffs personal room locking in there as she rummaged through her rucksack.

“I’d like to tend to that Skye, can you take off your shirt and what’s left of that bandage?” Skye blinked her eyes widening at the fact she’d been addressed by her first name as well as what she’d just been asked to do.

“Agent Roman…” She was cut off as she was interrupted, Agent Romanoffs brow furrowed.

“You saved me a serious injury the least i can do is give you a more suitable adhesive. What's your pain threshold like? And please you can call me Nat”

“It’s fairly high from the… not as high as yours is Nat i’m guessing, either way i can take it” Nat nodded leading Skye over to her bed, she gestured for her to lie on it facing the wall, where she began to clean the wound again.

After a while she passed Skye a lolly stick.

“ Bite this, it’ll help keep our secret”

“Jesus what are you about to do to me Nat” Skye placed it in her mouth regardless letting Nat move her arm up she suddenly became very relieved she’d bothered to shave last night. Jumping slightly as Nat ran her hand across her ribs gently and undid Skye’s sports bra without asking. She wiped the cut one more time before squeezing a past onto it before holding the skin shut. Skye was even more surprised as Nat’s tongue ran along the cut the only thing that stopped her squawking was the lolly stick. Before she even had time to blush a sharp burning pain ran along it. The heat becoming unbearably hot, Skye tenses nearly biting though the stick, but not moving concentrating on her breathing till the pain dulled. SHe looked up to notice the black widow watching her intently.

“How’s it feeling?” Skye too the stick out careful not to move.

“The burning has stopped it’s just really freaking hot now” Nat nodded and raised her eyebrow as she saw the state of the stick. Gently rolling Skye onto her back on the bunk.

“You were so quiet I wasn’t sure it had worked.”  Skye smiled.

“Well you did give me a stick to bite on…”

“You knew what i meant Skye..”

“Would you like to see the knife? It might mean a little more to you than it did to me. Hopefully we can work out who wanted one or another of us dead” Nat paused deep in thought.

“Yes i would. You can move now carefully Skye, but not too much, or i’ll have to reseal it again. Which will hurt even more if it works at all”. 

“Nat how exactly did you seal that because it felt like you…” Skye sat up gently standing to try and sort her bra out as she spoke.

“Licked you? Yes that’s because it’s activated by my enzymes” Nat stood and clipped Skyes’ bra back up handing her her top. Tugging it on her voice quiet.

“Ah ok. How do i look after it? Simmons will check i’ve got a new dressing on when we go down to the lab.” Nat nodded and opened it as she walked over to Skye who held her top up again. The closeness was beginning to make her skin burn and the way she was being rubbed right now really wasn’t helping. Suddening Nat stepped closer her body against Skye’s as she kissed her gently prising Skye’s mouth open with her tongue the moment Skye’s hands were on her hips. Nat’s hand on Skye’s neck as her tongue explored her mouth. She stepped away and smiled, Skye blinked her brain in overdrive.

“Thank you for taking the knife somewhere to be analysed and for letting me help. For not saying anything to the police too.”

“It really wasn't anything special… but that was. You didn’t have to do that you know…” Nat laughed and took Skye's hand, leading her out once she had finished speaking. Only letting go when they were near cameras or Agents.

“I wanted to, plus your body gave away that you wouldn’t mind if i indulged what my brain was muttering on about”


End file.
